militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Archie Bell
| birth_place = Henderson, Texas, United States | death_date = | death_place = | genre = Soul music, funk, blues, country music | occupation = Musician, songwriter | instrument = Vocals | years_active = 1961- present | label = | associated_acts = Archie Bell & the Drells, Jerry Bell | notable_instruments = }} Archie Lee Bell (born September 1, 1944, Henderson, Texas, United States) is an African-American solo singer and former lead singer of Archie Bell & the Drells. Background Born to parents Langston and Ruthie Bell, Archie is the second oldest of seven brothers, and the brother of USC and NFL football player Ricky Bell, and former world karate champion and singer, Jerry Bell. He also is related to the record producer, Thom Bell.Soulwalking jerry bell Career Bell was singing in Houston night clubs at age ten, and credits seeing the performances of Jackie Wilson and Sam Cooke as influencing him to become a singer. He formed the Drells in 1966 while in high school.Blues Music Now Getting tight with Archie Bell by Amelia Feathers He became known around the world for the hit that he had with the Drells, "Tighten Up". Since the breakup of the Drells in 1980, Archie Bell has pursued a solo career. Bell later released one solo album (I Never Had It So Good - 1981) on Beckett Records and continued to perform with The Drells off and on for the next twenty years. During the 1990s the lineup also included Steve "Stevie G." Guettler (guitar, vocals), Jeff "JT" Strickler (bass guitar, vocals), Steve Farrell (guitar, vocals), Mike Wilson (keyboards, vocals) and Wes Armstrong (drums, vocals) of the Atlanta based group The Rockerz. In more recent times, Bell has been diversifying his repertoire to include blues, and has recorded a blues album. He also has recorded some country music, having professed a love for that genre.The Austin Chronicle Spotlight: Archie Bell Country producer and former member of Bob Wills' Texas Playboys, Tommy Allsup, recruited Bell to sing "Warm Red Wine", which appeared on an album with songs from Glen Campbell, Tanya Tucker and Roy Clark.roctober.com I'M ARCHIE BELL AND THE DRELLS By James Porter Discography Singles Archie Bell & The Drells * She's My Woman, She's My Girl/Love Will Rain On You - Ovide 222 1967 * A Soldier's Prayer/One In One - Ovide 226 1967 * Tighten Up/Dog Eat Dog - Ovide 228 1967 * She's My Woman, She's My Girl/The Yankee Dance - East West 55102 1967 * She's My Woman, She's My Girl/The Yankee Dance - East West 2048 1968 * Tighten Up/Dog Eat Dog - Atlantic 2478 1968 * Tighten Up/pt II - Atlantic 2478 1968 * I Can't Stop Dancing/You're Such A Beautiful Child - Atlantic 2534 1968 * Love Will Rain On You/Do The Choo Choo - Atlantic 2559 1968 * There's Gonna Be A Showdown/ Go For What You Know - Atlantic 2583 1968 * Just A Little Closer/Love My Baby - Atlantic 2612 1969 * The Kays Band featuring Archie Bell - "Soul'd Out" - Major Records MR 906 (12") * "Any Time Is Right" / "Without You" - Becket Records BKA 45-4 - 1981 (7")Discogs Archie Bell - Any Time Is Right * "Any Time Is Right" / "Why Didja Do Me" - Becket BKD-501 - 1981 (12")Discogs Archie Bell - Any Time Is Right * "Touchin' You" / "Touchin' You" (Instrumental) - WMOT Records WMOT-101 - 1982 (12")Discogs Archie Bell - Touchin' You Albums * I Never Had It So Good - Becket 013 - 1981Discogs Archie Bell - I Never Had It So Good References Category:Living people Category:1944 births Category:Recipients of the Purple Heart medal Category:African-American singer-songwriters Category:American rhythm and blues singer-songwriters Category:American soul singers Category:American funk singers Category:People from Rusk County, Texas